In a clustered storage array there are various situations that require changes in ownership of virtual volume (VV) regions between nodes in the cluster. These situations include a node joining or rejoining the cluster as well as reorganizing the layout of a virtual volume that changes the ownership of the VV regions.
Use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical elements.